My Crush
by Simply Rachel
Summary: Fast Forward 18 years. Sam Dorian is 20, and is in love with his dad's best friend's daughter, Izzie Turk. The Problem? Izzie is dating Jack Cox. What's Sam to do? Sam x Izzie, Turk x Carla, JD x Elliot, Perry x Jordan plus others!


**A/N: Hey there readers!** **Rachel here with my second fic ever (Woohoo :D), and my first Scrubs story!**

**Anyways, this story is set 18 years after the series finale (which was amazing!), and will focus on Sam and a lot of the second generation characters (Like Izzie, Jennifer, and Jack).**

**Ok, being as it has been 18 years since the finale, I will fill you on what (for my story) has happened to the characters in this time!:**

**Carla and Turk's second child was a boy and they named him Terrence. He is now 18 years old.**

**JD and Elliot are now married (They married two years after the shows Finale in 2011).**

**Elliot and JD had a daughter in 2012, that they named Emily Dorian.**

**Jennifer Dylan and Sam are best friends, despite Dr. Cox's disapproval.**

**Kim and Sean got married, and had fraternal twins, a boy (named Zack) and a girl (named Elizabeth).**

**Ok, so now that you know some background to this story….let us begin! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**My Crush's Crush**

**Chapter 01: **_**My Disgust**_

* * *

"Doesn't it just disgust you J-bear?" My voice croaked in a whisper to my best friend, Jennifer Dylan Cox, hoping she saw the same unruly site that lay before us.

"Yeah…Elliot's sweet potatoes…gag me!" Jennifer suppressed making a disgusted face, completely wrong. That wasn't what was disgusting me.

"No…Jen….I was talking about the two sucking face on the couch," I explained, giving a little head nod in their direction, where Izzie Turk (my dad's best friend) and Jennifer's younger brother, Jack Cox, making out. They had been dating for two years and counting.

"Oh yeah…they are pretty unruly," Jen agreed, as she examined over the two. "Why did she have to wear that slutty dress? Who's she trying to impress? She's already gotten my brother into bed."

"Enough Jen! That skirt does not look slutty, it's actually cute for her; and you don't know that those two have….bumped uglies….do you?" I questioned, unable to avoid the concerned look on my face.

"No…sorry Sam. I forgot about your love obsession over Izzie." Jen mocked, rolling her eyes.

"I am not obsessed with Izzie!" I whispered back, my voice becoming sharp.

It was true. I did have strong feelings towards Isabella Turk, ever since I was 15. I mean…we had known each other since we were babies. One would only figure that eventually someone's feelings would develop into something more. That someone was me.

But, I sort of gave up on my feelings for Izzie, after she headed off to college; but mainly after I found out that she was dating Jen's older brother, Jack. I was hurt. But it didn't matter, because after I went to college, I didn't see much of Izzie anymore, only at family get together. Like Christmas, Fourth of July…

Or today….Thanksgiving.

But every time, no matter how long we have been apart, those feelings find some way of resurfacing, leaving me to feel sad, miserable and alone.

"Yes, because that longing stare for the past 30 seconds, does not prove of your _obsession_." Jennifer continued to mock.

"Quite Jen, I am not OBSESSED!" I belted out, emphasizing on the word obsessed, only to receive the entire room's attention. "Not obsessed with…cats….not obsessed with cats. I'm more of a dog kind of person."

"Awe….isn't that cute, Bambi Jr." Carla, Izzie's mom, cooed as she made her grand entrance into the living room where the second generations were sitting. "Now…Izzie if you would so kindly remove your tongue from Jack's mouth, come now, your father is in the other room; dinner is ready, if you all would join me in the dining room."

And like that, my ever-so-motherly, Aunt Carla journeyed back into the dining room, before the four of us quickly followed.

"Jackie, sit next to me!" Izzie sang, pulling her boyfriend from the couch, holding his hand and escorting him to the dining room.

"Oh Sammy, sit next to me!" Jen mocked, imitating Izzie's adorableness.

"Shut up J-Bear."

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well there you have it! There's chapter one, hope that you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review :D**


End file.
